Six Years
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: Someone who goes by the name Owen had been threatening demigods, attacking whoever is in the way. Not only that but Jason's boyfriend, Nico, had been missing for six years. In Percy's party, Jason sees a boy who has no idea who he was. But when he sees it's Nico, he's worried. He looked broken and he needed help. Jason needed an explanation, but he also needed to fix him. Jasico.


**Hi, guys! So this isn't the first PJO story I write, but this is the first one I'm actually into. It isn't exactly Halloween-themed, and I know it's the time of the year where everyone is excited for Christmas, but I kind of need this to be in Halloween. Well, if this story gets enough love, I'll continue it. Most importantly, I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>"What about the magician costume?" Percy asked excitedly.<p>

Jason rolled his eyes. They were out shopping for Halloween costumes, but every time Percy saw something he liked, he'd get jumpy. Even though Percy was twenty-three, he was still as childish as he was when he was sixteen.

"You don't want it?" he asked, a frown forming on his face.

"No, it's fine. It would be perfect for our party. It's you who's annoying," he said.

Percy flashed a smile on his face. "What are friends for?"

This kind of cheered him up considering they were out for last-minute costume shopping. Annabeth and Percy were throwing a party at their apartment, so they were all busy helping and preparing. This whole week, Jason had been with them, discussing the decorations, food, and other stuff that none of them thought of buying a costume until this moment. Most of the group had already bought their costumes, but some didn't, so Percy and Jason offered to buy them.

So they made their way to the cashier. While Percy was throwing all of their items on the counter, Jason decided to take a look at the costumes one more time. Nothing caught his attention but one costume, but he tried to take his attention away from it. That was impossible because his eyes would always drift back to it.

It was an Angel of Death costume. The picture showed a man wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt and pants, and a huge pair of wings behind him. This reminded him too much of Nico and it hurt him.

Jason's thoughts were once again sad and depressing as he thought of the boy. Sometimes, he'd catch himself so absorbed in his thinking that he wouldn't be conscious of what he was doing. And that was what was happening right now as they exited the show. He was too busy thinking of Nico. His boyfriend. Well, he used to be.

When Jason realized his feelings for Nico, he broke up with Piper and rushed over to the fourteen year old and told him about this. Before he knew it, they were dating. They were happy together. It reached the point where Nico would smile constantly even when Jason wasn't around, as he was told.

That only lasted for a month. One day, they were both in Camp Jupiter, and since Nico was officially the messenger between the two camps, he had to leave to Camp Half-Blood to inform Chiron about the progress Jason was doing there. What surprised him was after a few weeks, Nico didn't come back like he promised he would. Percy and Annabeth did instead. They were worried since Nico never showed up to _their_ camp. No camper had seen him, and just like that, he was declared missing.

Everyone who cared about him searched, but no one could find him. No one was sure he was alive. Most had given up, but Jason didn't, even though it's been six years.

"Thinking about him again?" Percy asked. He knew him too well. When he got a nod as a response, he gave Jason a side-hug. "It's okay."

But it wasn't. He could be dead and he wouldn't know about it.

"Anyway, come on, dude. We should hurry. We didn't even decorate the place and the party starts in four hours."

That snapped him out of his thoughts. Percy was right. They had not much time. Thankfully, the girls will be in Percy's apartment already, helping Annabeth with the food. All Jason and Percy had to do was Iris-message the other two boys so they could finish with the decorations quickly. Though they had to make sure to tell them to bring their own clothes with them.

Going home, Percy did as he had planned and then sat down on the couch for a one minute break.

"So, Percy," Piper started. Both boys turned. She was mixing something in a big bowl, a smirk playing on her face. "Did you find a merman costume?"

Percy frowned. "No. All of the medium-sized ones were finished and they were the only ones that I was sure would fit me. So I bought a pirate costume."

"Oh, gosh," Annabeth said from behind Piper, sighing. Piper's lips stretched even more, and that made Percy look scared. He shouldn't be, really. Jason wasn't scared of what was going on. He was simply curious. He knew she wasn't devious.

After fifteen minutes of hanging toy spiders and orange, shiny decorations on the ceiling, the bell rang. "Ugh!" Jason got out. "Leo! Even your ring is annoying!" He went to open the door, and just as he predicted, Leo, Calypso and Frank were there.

"No hello?" Leo asked. "Gosh, you're rude." Then he walked in as if he owned the place. Still, a smile on his face. Ever since he came back with Festus and Calypso, he had been much happier.

"Speak for yourself," Jason said, laughing a bit.

Calypso rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

The work was exhausting yet worth it, so when they were done, they sat down. After first, the conversations they had in the hour they had left were cheerful, but then Frank pulled on his serious face.

"So, guys," Frank said, looking worried. "Heard anything of Owen lately?"

Owen was some kind of threat to them. They didn't know if he was a demigod, or a monster but they knew it was "he" and, and that "he" was a danger to demigods. He had killed so many of them, as they heard, and not just from their two camps, but also from around the world. The rate of his movement from place to place was too fact. One day, they'd hear he threatened a camper in Camp Jupiter, and the next day, there'd be stories of him already in Japan, attacking a few demigods.

Jason mentally shuddered at the memory of encountering Owen. He wore a hoodie, which was too casual, if anyone asked him, and his face wasn't shown. It was too dark to see, anyway. He had asked about Reyna, but being the good friend, Jason said nothing. Owen threatened him and was going to attack him until Frank showed up. Maybe he was too afraid of Frank since he was huge, or maybe he didn't want to risk exposing his face, so he backed away. And he never came back.

"Not much, Annabeth said. "I only heard he hadn't attacked anyone lately."

"Maybe he wants to party, too," Leo said, smiling, waiting for the laughs, but only sighs and eye rolls came. Only Hazel laughed at how lame he was.

The rest of the day was boring, and no one did anything. It was only the last minutes that everyone started to ready their costumes and their food. When Piper came out after Percy was done dressing up, Percy squinted his eyes in hatred at the sight of Piper in a mermaid costume.

"Isn't it nice?" she asked, a laugh clearly threatening to come out.

Then their demigod friends started coming in groups until the place was packed in fifty minutes.

It was nice, Jason had to admit. The food table looked a bit fancy with the food arranged by Piper, who was a perfectionist now when it came to those things. The decorations they had put around were worth the effort because it gave a nice, spooky look. The skeleton tied up to the ceiling was the best one. Half of their friends were hyper enough to dance to the fast-paced songs and gather a crowd around them, and half were standing and talking. It was a good thing nothing was out of control, but that didn't stop the place from being noisy, and the music wasn't helping.

Jason didn't know what to do, so he stood by a corner, waiting for something to happen so he wouldn't be so bored. He put the top hat he wore on the small table beside him. He _would_ do something, but he didn't know what to do, really.

Just then, Hazel appeared by him, clutching her doctor's coat in her hand. She didn't really like dressing up that much, she had said before. "Why are you so lonely? Come on! Have fun! Socialize!"

"Socialize with who?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes moved to his hat. "Well, certainly not with that stuffed bunny you have in there."

He chuckled. "Okay, but-"

She didn't let him continue. She just pushed him. For a second, he thought he was going to fall. But then, with his quick reflexes, he grabbed the couch that was luckily on his right side. The boy – or maybe the girl – in the ninja costume, who was going to sit, took a step back, scared that Jason would fall on him.

A nervous laugh came out of his mouth. "Sorry." With a laugh, Hazel left him.

"It's okay." That was definitely a guy.

Okay. Socializing. He can do this. "I'm Jason Grace, by the way."

"Heard of you. Been a camper at Camp Half-Blood, but used to be praetor for Camp Jupiter."

"You went there?"

"Nah. I'm Greek."

"Greek, huh?" He wished he could see his face, but he couldn't just tell him to show his face, could he. But this way, he couldn't know how he looked. Not that it mattered all that much, but it would be nice to know. "Mind if I join you if there's no one specific you're waiting for? My friend wants me to talk to people, apparently."

"Not at all." The seat was a kind of in the corner of the apartment - the corner which was connected to a hallway, leading to the room. It was a good thing no one actually went there.

After Jason suggested they take some food, they sat down in the chair. Already, Jason felt comfortable with the boy. They had talked about random things n their way to get food, and he liked the boy. He was nice.

"So, you still in camp Half-Blood?" he asked, getting back to their previous topic.

"No. I'm not _that_ young, you know."

That made him curious about his age. He hoped he didn't sound too nosy. "How old _are _you?"

"Twenty. Why?" So he was two years younger than him.

"Just wondering, is all. Thought you we eighteen."

The boy sighed and closed his eyes. Did Jason say something wrong? Was he too awkward? The boy once again looked at him, but this time, his eyes seemed to hold seriousness. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure." The boy was just a stranger, but he was making Jason worry a little.

"Actually, I'll just show you. Take off my mask." He was facing away from the crowd now.

"Why?"

"Please." His eyes were pleading, begging for him to do this.

"Alright." This was a bit strange, but he reached for the cloth on top of the boy's mouth and nose and pulled it down. When he did that, he froze in his place.

There, in front of him, was Nico. He never thought he'd see him again. He looked more handsome, but he also seemed so sad. Standing up, he dragged him in the hallway where it was dark. While doing that, he wasn't willing to take his eyes off him. "Nico," he whispered.

Nico only once hugged Jason while they were together. He wasn't really the optimistic, cheery kind of person, so when he hugged him this time, Jason was surprised but he was also happy.

Nico was here again. He wasn't dead. He was alive, and he came looking for Jason. That joy and warmth he felt being around Nico, _touching _Nico, felt good, but it also made Jason want to cry. But he couldn't. Of course he couldn't. This wasn't the time to be sad.

"I missed you so much," he continued to whisper. "I never stopped looking for you."

The son of Hades backed away a bit, but only a short distance. His arms were still wrapped around Jason. He wasn't smiling, but there was a hidden happiness behind. He just knew it.

Jason put his hand on Nico's cheek, caressing it. The first thing that came to his mind that second was to kiss Nico. So he did. He was hungry for him, and he wanted to deepen the kiss so badly, but he had to make this short. He needed an explanation.

The look of sadness Nico gave was too painful for Jason. If this hurt him, then the words Nico spoke next were a blow in his guts. "Help me."

"What happened, Nico?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need to go somewhere. I need to be locked in a room."

"Why?" Jason asked for the second time.

"I promise you I'll explain, but you need to lock me somewhere I can't escape. Now." Jason hesitantly agreed to do that.

With Jason intertwining his fingers with a scared Nico, he felt glad yet worried. Glad that finally, he had Nico once again. And worried because he didn't know if he wanted to hear Nico talk about what happened. He didn't know if he wanted to lock Nico in an inescapable room. It seemed too horrifying if Nico, the son of Hades, the demigod who could make zombies do as he wanted, was afraid.

At least now, he had him. And he wasn't going to let him go any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for chapter one. Hope it was good. :)<strong>

**Until the next chapter, I hope…**

**-TEM**


End file.
